In Your Dreams, officer
by Change Your Story
Summary: Unrequited Nidy. MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**I´ve just saw Zootopia for the first time yesterday and GOOD GOD I JUST NEEDED TO! I know VDay was a century ago but who cares?**

 **This ended up being way longer than I originally wanted it to be. I´m sorry. I need to sleep XD**

 **MASSIVE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN´T SEEN THE MOVIE.**

* * *

It was a normal day on the Zootopia Police Department and they were just beggining the day. The chief was just telling them their Jobs for the day when:

"Hopps and Wilde...Wait, where´s Hopps?"

Nick suddenly took off his sunglasses and started looking around for his partner. "I... Don´t know"

"Weird, she´s never late."

"Yeah, maybe I should call her later."

"Not that you weren´t gonna call her anyways. Eh? Eh?! EEH?!" He heard one of his co-workers talking behind him. "Come on, Nick budy, you know what day it is." He rolled his eyes. They could be inmature sometimes, even if saying _"inmature"_ made him sound like a hypocrit.

"Tuesday, whatever." He answered as he put his glasses back on. "We all have a job to do, you know? Chief?"

"Oh, yeah. Someone shop-lifted a jewelry store." He gave him a paper with the information. "See what you can do."

Nick saluted and went off. Once he was out, the first thing he did was call Judy.

"Hey, carrots, you´re late for work."

"CAN´T...TALK...OR BREATHE...OR MOVE...BABYSITTING!" He heard the familiar voice of his best friend on the other end. She seemed to be exhausted, taking deep breaths in every pause.

"Judy Junior?" Nick asked, referring to Sally Big´s daughter who was no more than three years old and had been named after her godmother, that being Judy herself.

"THIS GIRL´S A DEMON!" She responded and he chuckled.

"Woah, gee, I wonder why." The fox joked.

"DON´T YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY MISERY! I´LL KILL YOU!"

"Guess that means I´ll have to cover for you today?"

She sighed. "That´d be great. Thank you, I owe you one."

"No prob. Though, I AM gonna hold you to that promise."

"Yeah, su...AAAAH!"

For a second there, Nick felt legitimately worried but he tried not to show it with his voice. "Oh, oh. What did she do?"

"She´s been bitting my ears ALL DAY!"

"Oh, is that so? Let me talk with the little brat."

After a pause, he heard the little roddent talk to him on the other end. "Uncle Nicki?"

"Yes, kiddo, it´s me. Hey, are you bitting auntie Judy?"

"Um, maybe?"

"Now, listen to me, dearest. Auntie Judy is _MY_ chewtoy and I´m sorry but uncle Nicki doesn´t like sharing."

"Oops, sorry!"

"It´s okay, but I´ll be watching you. Take care, kiddo."

The little rat giggled "Thanks."

The phone went back to Judy Senior and Nick could just sense the smirk on her face as she talked. "So I´m your chewtoy, huh?"

"Why, of course."

"Hehe, I can see why you´re so good with kids, you have the same mindset." She joked. "Maybe Sally should get you to babysit for her next time!"

"Keep dreaming, carrots." He laughed. "Welp, I gotta go. Criminals don´t take care of themselves. Love you both, bye!"

He cut the conversation and got out of the building and into the car. He was about to put it on march when Judy called him.

"Yes?"

But instead of his best friend´s voice, he heard the little girl´s squeaky voice. "SHE LOVES YOU TOO!"

"DOUBLE J! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The rabitt´s voice sounded like it came from a mile away.

" _Judy and Nick sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ The little one sang. She had a really nice voice, but not as nice as Senior´s.

"GIVE ME THAT! UGH! I´m gonna have to hide this thing!" The bunny groaned.

"You´ll have to hide your diary too or she´ll start reading it outloud to me!" Nick started to tease. He heard a mumble, something like: _"Oh, for Mickey´s sake";_ on the other end but ignored and continued. "Page twenty four, was it? When you start talking about my wonderful, shiny emerald eyes?" Nick was joking, of course but, deep down, it was also wishful thinking.

"In your dreams, officer." He heard her say before she cut the conversation. He took one last look at the selfie they´ve taken together, which was his wallpaper, before turning the phone off and starting to drive.

 _And those, beautiful, brilliant lavender eyes._ He though to himself. Her voice still echoed in his head. " _In your dreams, officer."_

If only she knew what she was doing to him.

* * *

"Here´s your jewelry back, ma´am." Nick said, handing the bag to the senile, old squirrel lady that owned the shop.

"Thanks, mister... Mister..." She adjusted her glasses trying to read the name on his uniform.

"Wilde. Nick Wilde." The fox responded, adjusting his own glasses.

"Well, mister Wilde, you´ll get a twenty percent discount next time you come here."

"Yeah sure, it´s not like I´m going to come back." He was about to get going when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "...Because today´s the perfect day to use it."

* * *

Judy lay asleep with her head against the desk and drool coming out of her mouth. Once she had enough money, she´d managed to buy herself a bigger apartment with a few more space; nothing extravagant but at least she couldn´t hear the neighboors shouting anymore. What she did hear was the bell ringing.

"AH! Wha? Ugh, five more minutes, mom."

"No way, young lady! You should start showing your mother some respect!"

The bunny rabbit shook her head violently and wipped her drool away. "Nick?!"

"Yup. And you better open the door fast is freezing out here."

"Coming!" She said, then picked up her keys and started running towards the elevator as fast as she could. Once she was down, she saw him standing at the door and her expression inmediately and instinctly just lit up as she opened it.

Nick took off the sunglasses and put them away, his happy expression completely visible as he always kept at least one paw behind his back. "Well, aren´t you a sight for sore eyes."

Judy chuckled as she opened the door. "I know what I look like, genious, I´m just very tired." She threw her arms around him in a hug as soon as she could. "There. Not cold anymore, now are you?"

Nick hugged her back, silently thanking the Mouse that his fur was red; as she would´ve been able to see his blush otherwise. "You could say that, yeah."

"I hope your day went better than mine." Judy said as she let go of the hug and moved to the elevator. Nick was quick to follow her and the hand he kept behind his back started shaking.

"Well, for one, I wasn´t mentally tortured by a child." She laughed and he tried his best to set the hand at ease. "And, for second,I got discount at a jewelry store."

Judy was puzzled by this, as he didn´t wear that much jewelry at all. She opened and closed the door to the elevator and started walking towards her apartment door with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? What did you buy?"

"Eh..." He shruged it off. "Just a little thing... _THINK FAST!"_

Judy turned around just in time as he had trown the bag at her and she caught it. It was small and light, the bunny put her hand inside and back out to see a small bracelet.

It had several fake gemstones that matched the color of her fur as well as a little carrot-shaped pendant. She raised her hand a little and the bracalet caught the light from the lamp of the hall way, sparkling.

"Aw, Nick, is very pretty." She smiled, putting it on. "Thanks, you shouldn´t have."

"Yeah, I´m awesome."

She shook her head and opened the door to the apartment and they both went straight to the balcony and sat down. There wasn´t much space in it for them but they liked the place regardless, it even had a little table.

The rabbit still looked at her gift, clearly loving the little thing. She payed special attention to the carrot pendant and smiled. "Guess I´ll have to get you one with a bunny-shaped pendant, huh?"

"You know, that´d actually be kinda funny."

"Okay, I´ll put it in my _"To Buy List"."_ They laughed and looked at the sky.

Judy lived in a part of the city that wasn´t well iluminated at night so a lot of stars could be seen and Nick had to admit, she looked beautiful against said starlight. Suddenly, she talked again and he came back to reality. "Which reminds me, you´ve had anything yet? I´m starving. Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, I could use a snack, I guess." She got up and walked back inside. "What do you have in mind?"

She didn´t respond, she just simply came back with a tray full of blueberries and two glasses of water. He snapped fingers in both hands.

"You know me so well."

She laughed. "It is my duty as your friend to feed into your unhealthy obsession."

He snorted. "What?"

They then started eating. It took all of Nick´s strenght not to keep glancing at the bracalet, still on her ankle. Was she really that oblivious? Or did she just really not want to talk about it? He had to say something, and he did:

"So, um, pathetic excuse for a valentine´s day, huh?"

"What?! That was today?!" She looked Surprised but he couldn´t quite get what kind of Surprised it was... Females. "Huh, I guess Sally did mention something about _"Wanting all of today to themselves""_ She did air quotes. "Not like I care much, really."

He almost chocked on the blueberry. "Y-you don´t?"

She shrugged. "I don´t plan on returning to the market any time soon, if you know what I mean by that."

Nick nodded. "Well, you at least spent it with _one_ loved one."

She groaned. "That menace! Look, I love kids, I just don´t like having to spend longer than an hour with them. I can´t handle them for the life of me." She laid her head against the table. "They´re the END of me!"

Nick laughed. "And meanwhile, uncle Nicki has things perfectly handeled and loves kids." He smirked as he came up with more stuff to say. "I think we´re gonna have a long discussion when we finally settle down, eh?"

She rose her head from the table and laughed, an equal smirk in her face. "In your dreams, officer."

 _Why does she keep saying that? It really hurts._ He thought. _Is that her way of saying it? A catch phrase? Really?_

They kept eating. Nick had now officially stopped talking. He didn´t had anything to talk about anymore. If Judy wanted to talk, she could feel free to do so.

The bunny frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?"

He shrugged. He´d looked like a fool before so it didn´t really matter what he ended up saying now. "You never asked how _my_ valentine´s day went."

"Not good, I´m guessing." Nick shrugged again and Judy nodded. "She must be an idiot." His ears stood up and he looked at her raising an eybrow. "You´re thinking about someone who turned you down. It´s written all over your face. And I´m pretty sure she´s an idiot."

He looked at her and smiled. He didn´t know wheter to hug her or shout at her. He did neither. "YUP, I´m awesome."

She laughed and rested her head down on his back. He looked over his shoulder to her. He started nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he didn´t know what he was doing. "Actually, she is..." He was interrupted by a loud snore. The kid had taken a lot out of her. Nick was about to go home when he felt her hugging him.

"Pillow..." She murmured. He sighed and sat back down.

"Pillow loves you, Judy." He admitted.

 _In your dreams, officer._ She´d said. Welp, perfect time for a nap then.

* * *

 **EDIT: I did a re-read correcting all the mistakes I could find, there´s probably way more, tho. XD**

 **You guys´d been demanding a Chapter 2. I say** _"Careful with what you wish for. You just might get it"_ **XD**


	2. By Popular Demand

**Careful with what you wish for folks, you just might get it.**

* * *

As a farm bunny, Judy always woke herself up at four AM no matter the circumstances. That morning, the circumstances were that she wasn´t on her bed, she was on the balcony chair and she wasn´t on her pajamas, she was wearing shorts and a pink T-shirt. To put it simply, she was freezing and probably would´ve gotten frozen down with neumonia if it weren´t for the fact that there was someone cuddling up next to her.

Nick Wilde, her partner. The memories of last night started to come back and she felt ashamed of herself not only for falling asleep on him but also hugging him so tight he wasn´t able to get out. And yet he didn´t seem to mind. He was smiling like she´d never seen him smile before, holding her like his life depended on it... Which it probably did for reasons stated before. He caressed her ears a little with his hand.

Judy smiled back at him and moved out of his grasp as carefully as she possibly could. She went inside and changed herself into her uniform and turned the coffee machine on. As she prepared both cups, she heard Nick shivering back at the balcony so she walked to the bed, came back out with a blanket and put it on him.

Slowly but surely, he stopped shivering and his breathing calmed down a little. Judy couldn´t help herself and went all _"AAAW"_ as she started putting the two glasses and the tray back at the kitchen. She then heard something else, something she´d never thought she´d heard ever.

A bunny´s keen ears are both blessings and curses.

 _"I love you"_ Nick mumbled in something that was almost a whisper and Judy instantly reacted to it.

She ran to the balcony inmediately in a shock but quickly calmed down when he saw he was still asleep. She let out a small sigh. _Sleep talking, okay._ She thought. _That´s a relief._

Now that she thought about it, she HAD fell asleep on him JUST WHEN he was telling her he liked someone. _Mental note: I HAVE to ask him about that later._

As she picked up her cup of coffee, she noticed a tiny spark in the middle of all the darkness. She squinted and remembered how Nick had gotten her a bracalet last night. That was very nice of him to do... On Valentine´s Day... Kinda just because...

 _I Love you._ His voice echoed in her head. _Could it be? Nah, impossible. Or could it?_

It definetly wouldn´t be a weird thing. Interspecies relationships were only looked down upon by a few closed minded crazies nowadays, and Judy wasn´t one of them. She´d heard that around about her quite a lot actually.

 _"Crazy, up for debate. Closed minded, not even close in a million years."_

And they were right. What _really_ scared her was the fact that last night _(Well, YESTERDAY, more like A FEW HOURS AGO)_ she´d called the girl an idiot. And yeah, that´s what went through her head at the time, for Nick was a perfectly nice guy and she couldn´t imagine anyone making him suffer like that... Unless it wasn´t intentional.

She´d never want to hurt him... But she didn´t think she wanted to be with him either.

 _Or DO I?_

It definetly never came to her mind, all day _"yesterday"_ , she´d just been kidding but now she was seriously considering it. Maybe it´d work out... Maybe it wouldn´t... Could they take the risk?

Suddenly, she realized she´d finished the coffee without realizing. She looked back at the balcony. He was apparently a heavy sleeper. She didn´t think she wanted to know what he was dreaming about.

 _Should I wake him up?_

A huge scary snore gave her answer as a no. _"Carrots... Judy"_ He smiles.

 _Poor thing. I can´t believe I was so blind. Dad was right, some dreams just don´t happen._

Looking back at the still hot and full cup of coffee on the table, she picked up a sticky note (She had a handful of those) And wrote down:

 _"Sorry."_

Judy THEN changed into her uniform and went off.

* * *

"Morning, Clawhauser." The rabbit called out as she entered the ZPD.

"Hi, Judy, might I ask what held you up yesterday?"

She didn´t even try to hide her cringing. "NEVER offer to be a babysitter for a rat family. EVER."

"Um, okay..." He gave her a weird look as he drove his attention away from her face and off to... "OH, nice bracalet you got there! Is it a gift, eh?!" The cheeta nudged her soflty and she laughed.

But it wasn´t funny. It would never BE funny. Nick was such a nice guy. Smart, dependable...

 _...Cute... WAIT WHAT?!_

"Not gonna answer that. I´ll see ya later, kay?"

"Yeah, sure, bye." They waved each other off and Clawhauser turned his attention to a box of donuts behind him.

Judy was well heading to the stairs when she heard Nick entering.

"Hey, Ben."

"Good morning, Nick, you sly dog!" He laughed and Judy could swear she was dying.

 _Not dying as much as he was THANKS TO YOU!_ She told herself in her mind.

"Excuse me?"

"Judy came here with a bracalet, _From the jewelry store?"_

Nick sighed. "Please don´t."

 _SEE?!_

"So you DIDN´T ask her out yet?"

"I don´t think I´ll ever."

"You´re a coward but I still like you."

Nick didn´t answer that and just started walking on her direction. She opened the door and entered the office. "Morning, everyone."

 _"Hi, Judy!"_

"Morning, Hopps." Chief Bogo entered through the other door just a second later. "You give us a warning next time you´re being tortured. You´re lucky your partner was backing you up."

Judy laughed. "Sorry. I owe you."

"He and me both." She heard a voice behind her. It was Nick. Right there, sunglasses and everything. His talking make her jump in surprise.

"Nick!... ERGH, HI!" She smiled as she sat down. Judy was only now noticing that they shared a chair. For once, that started getting on the way on her breathing.

He laughed at her ridiculousness and sat right beside her. "Hello."

They got their assignments and started walking out. Judy felt the need to talk before he even got the chance.

"SO... UM... Another robery, DARN; Does crime EVER rest?" Was the only thing she could come up with.

"I can tell from experience, no, no they do not." That got a giggle out of her. "Hey, I got the cup AND the note. Thanks."

"Your wel-"

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Who did you kill?"

 _Frickin Hilarious._ She rolled her eyes. "No one. I just got thinking... I fell asleep on you and what you were saying was very important."

He frowned. She could tell. Even through the sunglasses, it was obvious. Auch. "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn´t remember that."

"Nick..." She hesitated for a moment but then let it out. "I KNOW, ok? And I´m sorry."

He groaned. "Of course you do."

"BUT... You owed me a Jumbo Pop, remember?"

The fox looked at her, squinting. _How could I forget?_

"Saturday sounds good?"

"Um... Yea-"

"It´s a date."

* * *

watch?v=ZKjnVo…

 **The reason that I´m so good at writing this fic is because I´m writing out of personal experience.**

 **I´m evil.**


End file.
